


Avengers Initiative: Percy Jackson

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Series: Avengers Initiative [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catchy Catch Phrases, F/M, Gods of Olympus, Helping Percy, Heping Each Other, M/M, Not My Fault, OOC-ness, Other, Other things that make up a good percy jackson fic, Percy Loving, Please Forgive me, Some flash backs, Tag, Tags, hope you like it, more tags, some cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and how he became an Avenger. Percy Jackson has just lost his girlfriend and is slowly losing his mind with the images and nightmares of Tartarus. The Gods couldn't just sit there and watch him as this happened. So, they sent him to the Avengers with hope that this ragtag team of heroes might be able to help him. Can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers Initiative

Prologue

_All I saw was an inky black abyss as I sat up and looked around me. Coldness from the frigid air seeped into my clothing, chilling me to core. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere around me. Suddenly a dim light appeared and I looked up to see Kronos holding a cuffed Annabeth, who seemed to be struggling to get away from the golden Titan. I tried to get up, but found that I was shackled to the ground. All I could do was watch with worry, horror, and hatred as Kronos took a knife and lightly pressed it against Annabeth's neck._

_"Percy, Percy, Percy, you really should have joined me when you had the chance," Kronos' smooth voice rang out, echoing through the void of darkness. "But, since it wasn't you directly who killed me, I'll give you a choice. You..." and then he brought his head closer to Annabeth's ear and whispered, "Or... her?" I tried to open my mouth, tried to speak, but found that I couldn't. So when I didn't answer, Kronos took his knife and plunged it into Annabeth's ribs. That's when I could open my mouth and I let out a gut wrenching scream that could be heard for miles, but at the same time couldn't andI screamed out Annabeth's name as she dropped to the ground. Her went body limp as she looked at me with glassy, tearful eyes and said five little words that would forever stay in my mind:_

_"It's okay, Percy. It's okay," And the light in her stormy gray eyes disappeared... Forever._

**Olympus (Counsel Room)**

"He's having the nightmare again, father." A wizened voice said to the King of Olympus. The said god looked upon his daughter with a saddened expression.

"He loved her more than he would have ever known. She was the person he would turn to when things went bad... And now she's gone." Zeus replied. Athena nodded and looked at the misty image of the Olympian Hero.

"She was one of my children and now she's gone. Down in the underworld. I wish I could've saved her." Athena said, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I'm sure Percy would have too, but Tartarus is the one place besides the Labyrinth, that could make someone lose their mind," Hera said, walking up to the other goddess and touching her shoulder.

"My son is not insane," Poseidon seethed, watching as his son writhed and cried out for his fallen love.

"I was never claiming that he was," Hera said, glancing at the sea god with sadness clear in her usually happy expression.

"What are we going to do with the brat?" Ares asked in his rough tone. Zeus turned towards his son With puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Ares let out a sigh and turned back to the projection.

"The kid is going to breakdown one of these days and when he does, Camp Half-Blood will fall and it will start a chain reaction, making the Roman camp fall also." Ares answered.

"So what do you propose we do, then?" Aphrodite asked softly, staring at her lover with curious eyes. Hades was the one who spoke though.

"He can go to the Avengers," The others stared at him with baffled expressions.

"Let me get this straight," Poseidon started, green eyes blazing, "You want, my son, to go to a bunch of mortals and work with them?"

"The Avengers aren't just any mortals, some of them are our descendants." Artemis said, thoughtfully.

"And they saved New York last year from the Chitori." Apollo acknowledged.

"But how would they help Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"They work as a team. Each of them has their own faults. And every time one of them showed an ounce of weakness, they always helped each other." Athena said, wiping her tears and sitting back down on her throne. "If they help Percy by helping him through his nightmares then maybe, just maybe, he would heal. Both mind and spirit." Poseidon nodded and then sighed.

"But there's so etching else coming isn't there?" He asked, looking towards his brother. Hades nodded.

"There is one thing I can tell you... It's not coming from Tartarus though." At this the gods looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean... It not coming from Tartarus?" Aphrodite asked.

"I mean, ever since Gaea was defeated Tartarus has been silent." Hades answered.

"Which means...?" Apollo prompted.

"which means that it isn't coming from Tartarus... It is Tartarus." Athena said, gasping.

"exactly, and that's why, we're going to need a lot more help this time around," Hades said, before disappearing. The gods sat there, silently, as they watch the mist disappear and with it the image of the Hero of Olympus.

The hero known as Percy Jackson.


	2. A Talk With The Gods

**Percy POV**

When a demigod gets called up to go see the gods, half of time...wait scratch that, most of the time, it's nothing good. So, when I got called to Olympus by Zeus personally... well you could say that I was nervous, but that would have been an understatement. As I stood in the throne room of Olympus, I felt a shiver run down my spine, as the gods gazed at me.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus said in his thundering voice. Ha, see what I did there? No well, back to the point. "You've been brought here today, bcasue we have a proposition for you." Ook-aay.

"And that would be?" I prompted, waving my hand in a circle. My dad rolled his eyes at me as his brother continued.

"Have you heard of the Avenger?" Zeus asked, clasping his hands together, like an evil maniac. Wait, the who?

"No, I haven't."

"They are a group of people that have taken on the job as heroes. One of them happens to be a god." Athena informed and I started laughing silently.

"Wait, so you're telling me that a group of mortals, plus a god, want to be heroes. What do they do, prance around in spandex?" I asked them, "Further more, what does this have to do with me?" Poseidon looked down at me with a wry smile gracing his lips.

"First, only three of them 'prance' around in spandex. One of them turns into a rage monster, another wears a suit of metal, and the god...well we'd rather not talk about him. Second, this has everything to do with you, because we, the counsil, have decided to send you to join them and before you decline, know this... You are going to be needing them as much as they need you."

"Wait what do you mean, I need them?" I asked them, crossing my arms.

"We mean, you are a loose canon, Perseus," Hera said.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that before." I muttered.

"You didn't let me finish. You are a loose canon, but you are the leader of Camp Half-Blood. The children there look up to you and if you breakdown now... then the camp will fall with you. And no matter how much you try to hide the sadness from people, one day, the dam that you have built around your emotions will break."

"So you want me to join them. Just like that. There's something coming isn't there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, there is something coming. And yes, it i going to lead into another battle, but you don't need to worry about it right now. For now, all you need to do is pack your things and we'll send you to S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ, where you'll meet with Director Fury. He'll introduce you to the Avengers." Athena said, looking at me with serenity as I turned to go.

"And Perseus one more thing," Zeus called out, "Try not to get into any fights with them."


	3. Leaving Camp

**At the Avengers Tower/ No One's POV/**

"Alright, so, why did you call us here, Fury?" Tony asked, crossing his arms and propping his feet on the table. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor and the new, and not happy addition, Loki, were all sitting at the blak table looking at the one eyed man. Director Fury, stared at the heroes... and villian as he called out,

"Lieutenant Hill, Please bring up Sector Seven, File Five, and Image Eight," **(A/N totally made that up)** Suddenly a picture popped up of a boy with black hair and green eyes. He was standing with his hands to his side and feirce look of loyalty in his eyes. Thor and Loki looked at each other, slightly alarmed, before turning back to the group.

"Um... not to disrespect you sir, but why are we looking at a high schooler?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair. Fury pulled out a file and began reading,

"Percy A. Jackson. Age:N/A. Height: 6' 1". Affiliation: N/A. History: Percy Jackson, age 10, grade 4, pushed the wrong lever at the Aquarium and caused the class to go into the fish tank. Percy Jackson, a year later, caused an old military canon to go off, making it hit the bus and making the bus explode. Percy Jackson was expelled from Six schools, maybe even more schools around the state."

"What this have to do with anything, Fury, sir?" Clint asked, looking confused.

"Let me continue. Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, married a man named Gabe Ugliano and then mysteriously disappeared when Percy and his mother went to a summer beach house and never came back until the end of the summer. Sally reported Gabe missing, but the file was forgotten. S.H.E.I.L.D has been track Jackson ever since that report and during the summer that his first step father was reported, the satellites found a video of him jumping off the very top of the Arch and surviving. He destroyed the Parthenon in Tennessee. And over this summer he was seen in six different countries. All in Europe all ending in disastrous and dangerous events." Fury brought up a couple other pictures showing fires and debris around places like Rome and Greece, even one on the Mediterranean Sea.

"So, do you think he's a terrorist?" Natasha asked, raising a thin sculpted red eyebrow. Thor looked at Loki, who shook his head; both of them having a silent conversation with each other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Director Fury.

"Is there some thing you want to share with the rest of us Thor, Loki?" Fury asked, leaning on the railing besides the picture.

"Perseus Jackson is a person you should have never kept track of, Fury." Loki said. Thor shook his head again.

"What my brother meant to say was that, Perseus Son of Jack, is a great hero. His tales are old all around Asgard, but he is going through a very hard time. If you meet him, do not push into his past." Thor concluded. The rest of the Avengers looked at the two brothers with confusion.

"Well, that's good to know, considering that we're bringing him in," Fury said, his arms behind his back.

**Percy POV**

After I had packed all of my things and said my goodbyes, I walked down the hill, where my mom was waiting.

"Percy, wait!" A voice called out to me. I turned around to see Grover and Chiron walking over to me. Grover gave me a bro hug and said,

"See you, brother." I pulled away and nodded.

"Percy," Chiron said, turning my attention away from Grover and over to him.

"You need to be careful when you're there. Another fight is upon us, and we're going to need all the help we can get. You need to be at peace with yourself in order to gain strength and right now, you mind is having its own battle. Calm it," He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I nodded and heard my mom honk the horn.

"Hail and Farewell Perseus Jackson!" Chiron shouted as I made it to my mom's car. I looked back at them and raised my hand in a wave, before getting into the car.

As we were driving, I looked out the window and made a silent promise,

_I will be back!_


	4. Old Enemies, Meeting Percy Jackson

**Tony POV**

"So, Fury, what exactly am I suppose to be looking for?" I asked as I flew over Manhattan.

"Any type of strange creature or person, Stark. I've told you this before," Fury said to me, causing me to roll my eyes.

" _Sir~ there is paranormal readings coming from the Lower city. I suggest you check it out~_ " JARVIS said to me through the com link.

"Alright JARVIS. I'll check it out. Mean while, Fury, what are the rest of the team doing?"

"They're looking for the kid, Stark. Trying to find out where he was last."

"See now, why couldn't I have been doing that?" I asked him in agitation.

"Because you'd make too big of a scene," Fury answered and I snorted.

"Yeah, like that doesn't already happen because of a certain god coming to Earth,"

"Mr. Stark, please just find out what's causing these disturbances and come back to HQ so that we may 'meet' the boy," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but save the interrogation until I get there," I clicked off as I came near the building where the spikes in the system were happening.

 _"Sir~ It is ill advised to go in there.~"_ JARVIS said as he sent me the readings from the scanners.

"Yeah, but orders are orders and I don't need Fury on my back like last time." I shuddered as I thought about that time. Never again will disobey the One Eyed Pirate. Note to Readers: Never Ever trust a man with bread sticks.

As I flew down to the old warehouse looking building, I saw a familiar looking boy run out of the building, right as it exploded. The blast from the shock wave sent me flying back a few feet and when I glanced up again I saw a giant creature that looked like a bull wearing a pair of boxer shorts. It stood on its hind legs and bellowed in rage at the young(ish) boy who now held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The bull-like creature snorted and clenched his humanoid fists as his eyes burned a deep ruby color and he suddenly charged at the boy, his head down and his needle sharp horns positioned directly at the boy's chest, aiming for his heart.

Quicker than I could blink, the boy dodged the bull creature and with a downward slash of his sword, the bull creature vanished in a flash of gold dust. I landed on the ground, just as the boy lifted his head to reveal his face. Sea green eyes flashed dangerously and my eyes widened slightly with recognition.

It was Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**

So, my day's been just great, here let me tell you about it:

Woke up. Got dressed. Had a blue breakfast with my mom and Paul. Then went to go for a walk around the city. Took the wrong turn and ended up in the lower side of Manhattan. That's where my day started getting even _mor_ e _fun_. See, when I was trying to find my way back to the Upper Side, I happened to run into my very first monster; the Minotaur. Just great, isn't it. So that's where I am right now... Let's resume, shall we.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled as I jumped over the barricade of crates, to get away from the creature. I heard him roar as he smashed through the support beams of the old building. There was a sound of crack and creaking before the building started to come down on me. As quick as I could I ran out of the building, rolling onto the ground as a huge explosion finished it off.

When I stood back up, I face with a pair of burning red eyes and hot, rotten meat smelling breath. I took out Riptide and uncapped the faux pen covering, as I went into my battle stance. Feet apart, knees bent, back straight, sword in one hand and my new and improved shield in the other. The Minotaur roared, enraged, before he charged at me, his head down and his deadly horns pointed directly at me. Wait a minute... deja vu much?

Right, when he was about to skewer me, I dodged quickly and slashed him on the shoulder with my sword. It took a few moments, but he died like every other monster I faced, with an explosion of gold dust. I was panting lightly, when I heard the metallic footsteps come towards me and I raised my head in order to see if it were friend or foe. What I got was an ironic surprise. Dressed in his red and gold Iron suit was...

Tony Stark.


	5. Meet the Man of Iron

**Percy POV**

_Alright, Percy. Play it cool. Even if the gods told you all about them, it doesn't mean that you have to know them. So, play clueless, shouldn't be so hard._ I thought to myself as I looked at Tony, who had removed his mask to look at me. I had capped Riptide as he was doing it, so that he wouldn't see my Greek sword.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" He asked; Tony looked slightly dazed as he looked at me. I wiped the dirt off of my arms and answered him,

"And you are?"

"You mean you don't know me? You've never heard of Iron Man? Kid, are you isolated at home? Do you have TV?" He asked me incredulously. I shook my head no. I mean, my mom does have a TV, just in case I end up showing up on the news, but we rarely watch it when I'm there. The only reason I know who Tony Stark is, is because of Annabeth. She would talk non stop about this guy's accomplishments.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Dude, come on!," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. I had to bite the inside of my cheek in order to not laugh.

 _~Sir, I believe that Director Fury is on his way here, along with the Avengers~_ I frowned at the unseen voice. Seeing my expression, Tony smirked and said,

"That's JARVIS. He's a super computer that controls most if not all of my technology," I nodded, as the sound of a jet reached my ears. I turned to look at the black jet the came down as smoothly as Blackjack did when he landed. The door of the F16 opened and Director Fury walked out with Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Banner; Thor landed next to the one eyed man, along with his brother, who had a combination of distrust, nervousness, and boredom on his face. It almost made me want to laugh at him.

"Percy Jackson," Fury said, once he was in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. These people behind me are the Avengers," He gestured to Tony and all them, "I was sent by the Counsel to bring you into HQ; there you will go through a serious of trails,"

"Alright," I said, nonchalantly as I crossed my arms and gazed at the mixed up group that they had.

"Whoa, kid, you're just going to say yes, just like that?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yep. I mean it's not like I'd have a choice, isn't that right Fury?" I looked at the one eyed man expectantly. He nodded, but kept quiet.

"Perseus, it's nice to see you again," Thor commented, offering his hand to shake. I smiled at the God of Thunder and shook his hand... almost instantly regretting it; Gods did he have a strong grip.

"You too, Thor, Loki," The God of Mischief just nodded. I guess he was still holding himself above everyone.

"So, you know their names, but you don't know mine?!" Tony asked incredulously.

"Well, lets just say that my family makes deals with his family. So, yeah, I've gotten to meet them before." I answered. flipping my bangs out of my face. It was time to get it cut again.

"I'm sorry to hear of Lady Annabeth; she was truly remarkable," I winced at Loki's words as he spoke and familiar feelings, of sadness and pain and rage, began to rise inside of me.

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she? You know you guys will have to come back sometime; she finished remodeling the whole place, you know after the fight." Thor nodded enthusiastically as I clamped down on my emotions; this wasn't the time to breakdown. I glanced at Fury, who stood silently, an dnarrowed my eyes, just a bit, "So are we going to go then?"

 

**So this was kind of a filler chapter, which I will try to not to put so many in this story. So, sorry it's so short.**


	6. Percy's Intellegence

**So, because people, most of the time, down play Percy's intelligence, I've decided to add to the multiplying sides of the dice called 'Percy's Life' and make him smart, but not too smart, but still smart. Confusing I know! You'll get it when you read.**

**Percy POV**

"Alright, Fury, ask away," I said as I sat down in a chair in the meeting room aboard the Heli-carrier. The one eyed man frowned at me, standing feet at shoulders width and hands behind him.

"And makes you so sure that I want to ask you questions, Mr. Jackson? Maybe I brought you here with a proposition in mind," He replied, his stance dropping as he came to sit across from me.

"Okay, then what's you proposition?" I asked him, flipping my hair out of my face.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to join the Avengers?" He commented, tossing me a folder. I opened it, flipping through the portfolios of the said team. Wow, one war and they think their so great. It's not like they went through hell or anything, I thought sarcastically.

"What about the trails?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You'll still have to go through them, but I just thought I'd ask the question, first."

"So, you _did_ want to ask me questions," Fury's lips twitched.

"Yes, after all this is the first trail. A test of your mental capability," He said, "First question: What we you doing in Rome?"

 _Tell him the truth, Perseus. Tell him the truth._ I heard my father say into my mind.

"I, along with six others, were part of a Greek prophecy. It was to take down a very old and very powerful Goddess. Gaea. We had traveled along the Mediterranean Sea, fighting off... people like me and my friends. Once we were in Rome, we had to travel to Greece, along the way I lost a few comrades. When we finally got to the 'Home of the Olympians' I with the help of my cousins and father, defeated Gaea."

"What do you mean, 'people like you?'" Fury asked.

"I'm a demi-god. Greek, mind you. My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas and one of the Big Three, or Main Gods of Olympus. We fought off Greek and Roman Demi-gods to save the world."

"What did you do after the war?"

"I went home. Mourned the loss of my girlfriend. Went to her funeral. Got called to go to Olympus and now, here I am."

"Alright Percy, last question." I saw him hesitate for a second as pity and sadness flashed through his emotionless eye. "Who is Annabeth Chase?"

 

**And this is where you all pelt me with tomatoes and of various vegetables because I'm cutting it off. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry People. and Sorry it took so long. Got things to do and places to go.**


	7. The Looking Glass

**No One's POV**

Little did Percy know that his conversation with Fury was being recorded and watched by the Avengers.

"Annabeth?" Tony asked as he stroked his chin.

"She's the boy's lover," Loki answered, leaning back in his chair as he watched the monitor for the dark haired boys answer.

"What happened to her?" Natasha asked, looking at Thor, who was staring down at the boy in pity.

"She died on their way to war. He couldn't save her and it tore him apart," the Norse god answered, his tone forlorn. "but only on the inside. On the outside he had to remain neutral for the sake of his people."

"Nobody should have to go through that," Steve commented, frowning lightly.

" _She's a daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom. She died in the middle of the war when we were captured. She was also my girlfriend,"_ Their attention drew back to the monitor as the boy answered. His expression didn't change, in fact he looked serious and cold.

" _Your girlfriend. Are you compromised, Mr. Jackson? If you are emotionally upset, we need to know."_ Fury told him, leaning his forearms on the table as he matched Percy's expression.

" _If I was compromised, then I would not be here. Do I feel sadness for the lives that I have lost? Yes. Do I feel anguish for Annabeth? Yes. But will it effect my work? No. That might sound heartless, just a bit, but in order for my camp to not fall, I have to appear strong. In this case appearance is everything."_ Steve and Tony looked at him in shock. How could this kid hold all of this on his shoulders like it was nothing?

"It's cause he's a leader," Came a voice from the entryway of the room. The group turned to look at a man with dark hair, tan chiseled features, wearing a pair of khaki shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt.

"How did you get to this room? This is a government building and I suggest you leave," Natasha said, bringing out her gun and pointing it at the unknown man.

"Be at ease, Natasha Romanov. I a..." He started, but was interrupted by Thor kneeling at his feet, causing the rest of the group, except Loki, to look at him weirdly.

"Lord Poseidon. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to check up on my son. He has been through a lot at such a young age. And to think, he still has a long way to go before he can be free," The king of the Seas answered, touching the monitor gently.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked gingerly.

"There is another battle coming swiftly. A force far more powerful than the Chitari or Gaea," Poseidon turned around, his hands behind his back and his green eyes thunderous; he truly looked like a Greek god now.

"Who is it then," Loki asked, looking at his perfect fingernails.

"Tartarus, God of the Abyss. He awoke after Gaea was killed and now he searches for Perseus. That is why we sent him to you."

"We?" Tony asked, "Who's we?"

"The 12 Olympian Gods. We decided to send him to the Avengers, because he needs your help. Whether he likes it or not."

"What would you like us to do, Poseidon sir?" Steve asked, standing up straight.

"I want you to help him through his troubles. He still has nightmares about the war and I want you to help him through it. I don't like watching him suffer." Poseidon answered, once again turning to face the monitor.

"We will do our best, Lord Poseidon," Thor said in a thundering voice. The said god offered him a warming smile and replied,

 

"That is all I ask,"


	8. In the Land of Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short. I know. I'm sorry tenfold. But this is a filler chapter really. I have to integrate Percy before anything else happens. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a regular poster. I'm on three different websites, so it gets hard to handle everything. Be patient with me, okay?

**No One's POV**

The Stark Tower, aka the Avengers 'Mansion', consisted of over 90 floors and was a hell of a lot bigger than Percy thought it would be. He turned his thoughts towards the architecture, something he had picked up after Annabeth's death, and commented to Tony about the Futuristic design of it all. To say the billionaire was shocked would be an understatement.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Nemo." Tony remarked, pulling the dark haired man into a side embrace. "Never thought you'd be into architecture,"

Percy let out a dark chuckle and replied, "I'm not really. It's just something I picked up so I could keep up with Annabeth,"

"Lady Chase was a brilliant architect," Thor stated loudly as they made their way into the elevator. "And with Daedalus' laptop, she created even more spectacular buildings than the ones in Asgard." Loki snorted at his exclamation.

"I've never been to Asgard, so I wouldn't know, but Olympus has never looked more beautiful," Percy said, smiling slightly. Even though it was small, it held a lot of warmth, so much so that everyone in the elevator sensed it and had smiles of their own.

"Olympus- like Mount Olympus, in Greece? What does that have to do with anything?" Of course Tony broke the serene moment. The elevator dinged and they all stepped out, Percy first because he was both in front and because he didn't want to answer Tony, he was followed by Steve, Clint, Natasha, and then Thor and Loki, the latter of which stopped by Tony and replied,

"Lady Annabeth was the main architect that reconstructed Olympus after the Greek Titan Kronos destroyed it in the second Titan war,"

* * *

It took a while for Percy to unpack, and calm down, but when he was finished the Avengers (Well, Tony) gave him the tour of the last floors (where they lived). "Here's the kitchen and living room, the floor above us is the training room and the floor below us is Bruce's room. Natasha, Clint and Steve live on this floor, while Thor live on the same floor as you, when he's here anyway." Tony said, gesturing wildly as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"You don't live here?"

"Unfortunately, I'm in a committed relationship with my work, so yes. I have a room here, but my house resides in Malibu." He replied, nursing the brandy he had in his hand. "What about you, Nemo?"

"What about me?" Percy asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Where do you live?"

"You mean besides this place? Manhattan. My mom has an apartment there, but during the summer... Long Island."

"Summer home?" Tony asked, eyes widened in slight surprise. The kid didn't look like he was one to have a summer house.

"No, Camp," Now that made more sense.

"A Summer Camp. What for?"

"You were watching Fury question me, right? It's a camp for demi-gods. To train us. Make us ready for the outside world. For quests." Percy replied, glancing at him.

"... You know, I never got to apologize for bringing up your girlfriend. I know how much it hurts to lose someone."

Green clashed against Brown and the latter gave a hesitant smile, broken, but good.

"Thanks, Tony." The said man coughed uncomfortably and set his glass down.

"Come on, Aquaman, show me what you can do."


	9. Come With Me Now (Tous Les Memes)

**Percy POV (**[Song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb_DJ_5Aitk)  **[And 2](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB8Q3ywwAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGz2GVlQkn4Q&ei=UiD-VJ7LF4_ToATr44GgAg&usg=AFQjCNEgSYMl0wvAcKT23UuFYGvPMhJC2g&sig2=NzHtYTBo0jfOL3WUYBth8A&bvm=bv.87611401,d.cGU))**

As it turned out, showing Stark 'what I can do' was showin the Avengers 'What I could do'. Because as soon as we made it to the pool, Clint was up in the rafters with a bag a popcorn, sharing it with Natasha, who was with him. Loki was leaning against the wall with a book in his hand taking not-so conspicuious glances and Thor was just standing b the water's edge, watching me with a huge smile and a mixture of concern and excitement on his face. 

"Persues, are you sure that you would like to do this?" Thor asked, in a surprisingly quiet voice. "You do not have to prove your worth to us, by any means." 

I looked at the god and for the first time in months, I smiled at him. A real smile. Not a smirk, or a plastered on fake one, and I replied, "I know, Thor, but don't worry," This is when I changed it to a smirk. "It's time I let go." With that, I fell backwards into the pool. 

  

The instant rush of power was almost overwhelming, filling me with energy. I released the air I had in my lungs and sank to the bottom, my eyes closed. It was always like this. 

Peaceful.

Serene. 

And I sometimes hate it. It drove me crazy. The silence it would bring. But I also loved it. How everything would just melt away.  _I'm proud of you Percy._ I opened my eyes quickly and briefly glanced around, before remembering where I was. 

 _That's right_ , I thought to myself, looking up at the fluorescent lights that were glaring down at the pool. _I was supposed to show them what I got._ Power. I stretched out my arms horizontally and grasped at the water, feeling the slight pull in my stomach, and spun.   **(A/N for those of you who want a visual image click[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNNv4dKjn3k) and skip to 1:36 and for song 3 click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5qLznUs3bQ), because it's badass)**

Water wrapped around me as I moved, spinning faster and faster, pushing myself towards the top. When I broke through, I had the water support me as I released the full extent of my aura and looked down at everybody. Steve looked at me, rubbed his eyes and glanced back at me with a disbelieving look on his face. Tony's expression was a combination of shock and i-don't-know-what-the-hell-just-happened. Bruce was analyzing and muttering to himself. Thor looked giddy while Loki looked the perfect combination of bored and interested. I gazed upwards at the duo assassins and willed the water to move up towards them. Clint sputtered and almost dropped the popcorn, if it wasn't for Natasha, when I sat down across from them, dropping the column of water back into the pool, no doubt spraying the people below. 

"So, hydro-kinetic, that's something that we could use," Natasha said, plopping a few kernels into her mouth. "What else you got?"

"What other secrets do you have?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She smirked.

"Touche." 

"Can we please not pretend that that wasn't awesome?! I mean, come on- the kid just manipulated water to get up here, not to mention stayed in the water for around twenty minuted without a tank or coming up for air." Clint exclaimed, waving the bag of popcorn around. 

I shrugged and braced my hands on the metal. "You should see how me train," I replied, before dropping from the ledge. I heard all of them shout, before I hit the water, moving it so it cushioned my fall.

When I came up again, I got stared down by five glaring people, a still giddy Thor and an indifferent Loki.

* * *

"-And what would Fury say if you had died?! What would you're mother say?! What-" This was Tony and Steve giving me a lecture. I don't know why, I mean, it's not like I would have died from the jump. Water is my dad's domain. He wouldn't have let me die. 

"Friend Stark, Friend Rogers, young Perseus would not have perished from the fall. He has fallen from larger and taller things than that." Thor boomed, clapping me on the back. The two stopped and stared at me for affirmation. I nodded. 

"That's right- didn't Fury mention you surviving a fall of the Gateway Arch?" Clint asked, furrowing his brow. I nodded again. That wasn't a fun fall.

"That's a 629 foot fall!" Tony exclaimed, waving his hands around. "How the hell did you survive?"

"The river," I replied, simply. "You guys have met my father. You know what I am. Poseidon is the Greek God of the sea, of earthquakes, and horses. I, being his son, have those powers too. I have a connection with water."

"He's got a knack for doing things he shouldn't." The voice came from the corner of the room and the smell of Sage, Mullin and Raspberry leaves followed. A lanky teen appeared leaning in the corner, a hand-rolled herbal joint resting in the corner of his mouth. "Percy."

"Nico, what the Hades are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to greet my/cousin. He had gotten taller, if not a tad broader as well. 

He groaned and answered. "Dude, don't use my dad's name as a curse word. He already has to deal with the Underworld and I came because I'm delivering a message from him." He gestured to the awestruck group of heroes behind me. "You all now this already, via Lord Poseidon."

"Dad told them? And what did he tell them? Was it embarrassing?" I asked, gripping Nico's shoulder. He shrugged it off and gazed at me in all seriousness and said:

"Tartarus is awake. And he's coming after you."  

* * *

 

 _"...And he's coming after you."_ The image of Hades son blurred and turned to the son of Poseidon, catching his frozen in shock expression that was oh-so delicious. 

 _Yesss. I am coming. And I will revel in the taste of your blood, Perseus. I will bask in your nightmares and bath in your screams. This is a promise, my enemy. You won't escape me a second time._ Tremors shook the earth in the crater of Mt. Vesuvius, as a loud, low laughter haunted the near by land. 

The war had already begun. 


	10. Cry Havoc (And Unleash The Dogs Of War)

****Warning: This is going to be kinda gory and gruesome, so those of you who have a weak tummy, skip this part or chapter or sit through it. It's up to you.** **

****Percy POV** **

I felt nothing as I listened to my cousin tell me about Tartarus. Flashes of darkness and red and maniacal chortles filtered through my mind before I was sucked back into another memory.

__Smoke and fire filtered through the air, twisting and turning and moving into itself in a strangely beautiful chaotic dance. The floor was a glowing ruby, pulsing like a beating heart. The top was an endless black, where not even the light from the ruby floor could touch._ _

__It was the heart of Tartarus. Where the Primordial God lived and breathed. I kneeled, shackled to the floor once again. But instead of a Golden Titan standing in front of him- it was man made of shadows and fire. (For a moment, the persona of Erebus came to mind, but this man looked nothing like the Lord of Night.)_ _

__The person who sat in front of him, sat on the throne of silver decorated with hellhound pelts and a single pike with a single head that had an unknown face. His body, which__ was _ _made of shadows and fire was bare and fit. His face had no eyes, just burning pits of yellow in the sockets of his skull. The man lounged in the chair and stared at me with a bored expression on his face and a smug smile that spread his ash lips.__

__"Perseusss Jackssson, sson of Posseidon, Hero of Olympus and Co-Ed Leader of Camp Half-Blood... It's a pleasure to meet you in person- well not__ in _ _person, since we are in my body, but you know what I mean," Tartarus said as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on is knees and threading his fingers together. I said nothing and showed nothing on my face, except my eyes which narrowed in a strange combination of rage and agony.__

__"Tsk, tsk." Tartarus chastised, stepping -gliding/floating- off of the dais and onto the rubied floor. "That's not how you're supposed to act." The Primordial kneeled down, his left hand morphing into a solid blade, and promptly stabbed me in between my shoulder blade and my collarbone._ _

__I screamed as the blade tore through the muscles and ligaments and as it secreted its own darkness into my bloodstream. It was cold. Colder than Alaska during the Winter at night. Colder than Hades' realm and Nyx's stare. It was like liquid nitrogen was being pumped into my veins and arteries, flowing straight to my heart. My mouth was frozen in a silent scream; my voice long gone and my eyes closed._ _

" _ _That's more like it," Tartarus said, grinning. "Let's keep you as solid as we can while we torture you. Oh, don't worry... You'll still be able to fee-"__

"Percy! Come on, just breath! Okay? Listen to my heart, okay?" __I-I can't. Breathing? My chest is too tight, too cold, too cold. I c-can't.__

"Yes you can, Percy! Yes, yes you can. Just listen to my heartbeat. Come on, your cousin is freaking out right now." __T-thump, T-thump. B-bump-B-bump. Which is which? The floor is beating too. It's the heart. It's the heart. T-thump, T-thump. B-Bump, B-b- T-thump, T-thump. T-thump, T-thump.__

"Your okay, Percy. Come on back to us. The team needs you. Your cousin needs you." __Keep talking, please.__ "I need you," __You're whispering. Why? Who are you? I can't see anything. Why can't I see anything?__

"Open your eyes, Percy. Forget about your fears. Come on, just open your eyes!"

* * *

I opened my clenched eyes and sat up, my chest heaving from not having enough oxygen. A glance around the room showered me that everyone, including Nico, were there staring at me with mixed emotions.

"You were there again, weren't you?" Nico asked, coming over to to kneel in front of me.

"Y-yeah." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself. This is why the gods sent me here. To get help from people who know what it's like- being stuck in terrifying memories.

"Where were you?" Tony asked, a frown on his face. His eyes held a small amount of understanding and horror.

"He was stuck in a flashback. For mortals they seem like paralyzing nightmares, but for demigods, they feel real. When you're stuck in a memory as a demigod, you're mentally transported to that place, watching and feeling everything that happens to you." Nico explained, taking over the conversation as I tried to regain and compose myself. "It's like that when we get prophetic dreams too."

"Like extreme PTSD." Steve replied, crossing his arms.

"Exactly. It's partially why I was sent here." I said, standing up. Black spots blurred my vision for a moment.

"Because you have PTSD?" Bruce asked, confused. I shook my head.

"Because they know what it's like," Natasha said, her voice softening with realization. I nodded, pressing a hand to my head as it began to pound.

"Maybe you should lie down, cousin." Nico remarked, gripping my elbow gently.

"Yeah, maybe your right." I looked at everyone. "Nico will explain things to you, but for now, I'm going to go back to my room and sleep for a while."

"We'll be here when you wake up," Clint said, firmly as he patted me on the shoulder as I passed him. I gave them a weak smile, before heading down the hallway.

* * *

****No One's POV** **

The Avengers turned back away from their green eyed friend and towards the dark haired, smoking cousin of his, who took Percy's spot on the couch.

"He's been through a lot in this past couple of years." Nico commented, gesturing for them to sit down. He took one last long drag of his joint before crushing it in the palms of his hands. It didn't even hurt. "The gods sent him to help you guys fight in the upcoming battle and for you guys to help him stay together."

"How can we do that, when we all have our own issues to deal with?" Bruce asked, rubbing the back of his neck as the sudden memory of the Other Guy flashed into his mind. Nico just smiled a small smile and continued.

"As Natalia stated, you know what it's like. You know what it's like to fight in battles that you have no control over. You know what it's like to end a life, even though you don't want to or ever wanted to. You all get nightmares and terrors and panic attacks just from the simple things. You all know... And that's what matters." They looked at the skinny boy and wondered about him.

"He's had to do all that?" Steve questioned.

"And more. Two wars and hundreds of battles and a body count so high that it's a surprise that he's still sane. Granted, His other cousins and I were with him, but we can only do so much. I worry about my cousin and pray to the Gods everyday to help him. They answered by sending him to you. Do you understand this?" Nico asked, hoping they understood completely.

It started with Steve, who nodded immediately. Then Tony and Bruce, who nodded in an uncanny unison. Then Clint, whose nod was slower, but more understanding. Natasha was last, having thought it over, having questioned of she could take another life in her hands and protect it.

"You said that you were with him during his fights, what about you? Why didn't your Gods send you with him?" Tony asked.

"I have to ask too, shouldn't you have nightmares as well?" Clint inquired. Nico smirked as he got up and walked into the shadows. His work, for now, was done.

"I'm the son of the God of the Underworld." He turned to face the team. "I live in nightmares and dreams." With that he was gone, having shadow traveled out of the Tower and back home, in Italy.

"Well... That was dramatic." Tony said, breaking the silence.


	11. This Is How We Do It (Or You Know- How I Do It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy, fluffy and Warning, this chapter will contain mature language. A lot. Because bloop. Also, I love you guys. I mean, fuck you guys are awesome. If I could I would hug you, so instead I'm hugging my laptop. Feel The Love People. Feel Iiit. 
> 
> Okay, so I'm sorry that it's been a long, extremely long time since I've updated, but I do that. I procrastinate like no one's business and I'm trying to get better at it. That's why I love reading you're comments cause they give me inspiration and they help me get motivated. So thanks for all that you guys have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I'll be channeling the animated Avengers, more than the live action ones. Note: there are all still live the live action ones, but they'll be a little more humorous, a little more fun.

**[Song For This Chapter](https://youtu.be/5L_gOBfGl2A) **

**[This One Too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2PsVc--_YU) **

**[Elevator Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyaf1yMHx54) **

**[Elevator Song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb_DJ_5Aitk) **

* * *

**No One's POV**

 "YO, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! GET. THE FUCK UP!"  Tony yelled, bringing two stainless steel pans together. "COME ON, NEMO! WE GOT SHIT TO DO!" 

Percy glared into his pillow, gritting his teeth as he groaned. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Please." He prayed to his father for something to fall on Tony's head and knock him out. It didn't happen cause two minutes later Jarvis opened the opaque door and Tony stepped into his room. Grinning. Like a little shit. 

"Come on." 

Percy rolled out of bed, pulling on the old pair of pants that were sitting at the edge of his bed, a he grumbled abut Tony. "Fucking Tony. Fuck his attitude and his shit grin and his Beetles Tee with a rainbow. I don't know why he's up at SIX IN THE EFFING MORNING! And waking me up as well. Seriously." The dark haired man grabbed a navy tank top and walked out of his room. 

 _~Sir, Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the garage and he said to be ready for an_ _adventure._ ~ Percy sighed and pressed the elevator button, waiting for the contraption to get to his floor. Why the Avengers Tower had to be over 90 floors no one knows, except Stark. Cause he's an asshole with an ego the size of Alaska. 

When the elevator made it to his floor, he stepped in and waited for the doors to close behind him and for Jarvis to take him down. He regretted it as soon as the elevator music started. 

 _"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape" 

Percy's head thumped against the back of the elevator. "Jarvis, for the love of all things holy. Change it, please." 

~ _Sorry, sir. Tony has a set playlist for the elevator. I can skip this song if you'd like?~_

"Yes, yes. Shit, Jarvis, please."  He stated, as the memories from the abyss started up again. "Such a gods-awful song. I wonder if Thanatos chose that particular song just for shits and giggles?" 

" _There was a whale so sad and lonely was out at sea all on her only_

_Because she sang so baritone-ly to low for other whales to hear it, so no other whales came near it,_

_Still she sang out full of spirit. She-e sang: **I'm Doreen a baleen whale, who wouldn't mind became if I a male, like krill**_

_**And Swimmin' and low voice women, my heart will find a lo-ove.** " _ 

Percy groaned again, because Tony and his playlist of terrible and puny music. Fucking Tony. 

* * *

 "So what are we doing here?" Percy asked as they pulled up to an aquarium/water park. They had driven out of the city to and I quote, "Most Magnificent Place for Nemo To Feel At Home," Tony had been  _so_ thoughtful that he decided to rent out the entire place just for today and just for the Avengers. 

"To have fun, Perce!" Clint said, clapping the raven haired boy on the back. "Come on, you gotta lighten up." 

Percy looked at the archer as if he as offended. "Excuse you, I'm the son of Poseidon, not Apollo. I can't 'lighten up'," He looked at the giant water slide that was high up in the air. "But I can go with the flow. And make the biggest cannonball you've ever seen."

Clint smiled. "Oh, dude you're so on." The two took off running, Percy gaining a few more feet than Clint due to his godling status. 

Thor laughed loudly. "Many thanks, Sir Stark for renting this... Amusement Park?" Tony rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Yes, Point Break, Amusement Park." The billionaire replied. Natasha pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose and smirked at them.

"Come on, boys, let's have some fun."

Those seven words would be the doom of them all. Catastrophic. Cataclysmic. Cats. Sorry. It would be the start of the world's most epic water fight in history. The first one out was Bruce, who was taken down by Natasha and her supersoakers. Then was Thor and Tony, who tried to cheat using his suit, but you know what happens when electricity meets water. Next was Clint, who was taken down by Percy- who had sneak attacked Clint while he was trying to snipe Natasha. Finally, it was down to two. Mono a mono. One on One. Assassin versus Demigod. Natasha and Percy. 

"Hey, Percy, man. I would just give up now." Clint called, looking around for a dark head of hair. He had already spotted Natasha, but her flaming red hair would give her away anywhere. 

"I agree with Clinton, Perseus." Thor boomed, leaning his head against his giant hand. Tony pouted next to him, his arms crossed over his chest. Loki was playing on Natasha's IPad and Bruce was fully unconscious. 

"Hey, Percy, why don't you just give up now? Huh? Then, you can surrender like a man with you dignity still in place." Natasha yelled, quickly rolling to the next wall. Nobody noticed the little sliver of water snaking its way over to Natasha. 

Percy glanced over his own wall and saw Natasha looking around for him. "Sure, Widow. I'll surrender...." He paused, before making the sliver of water wrap around her ankle securely. "Just as soon as you do." With that he lifted his hand and the water dragged the redhead up into the air. Taking advantage of her height, she shot at the raven haired boy who dodged and weaved his way around the park. Percy's hand shot out again and a shot of water knocked the water gun out of her hand. Another stream hit her in the face, dosing her fully. 

"Do you give up?" Percy asked, holding up a ball of water. Natasha crossed her arms and glared. 

"Alright," Percy said, sighing in faux regret. "I don't  want to do this, but you leave me no c-"

A roar interrupted him and his eyes widened as he and Natasha went sailing through the air, only to suddenly land in the giant pool. The demigod swam up, spitting out chlorine filled water and saw the Hulk huffing and puffing on the edge of the water. 

"Hulk wins! Hulk wins." Percy shook out his hair and smiled. 

"Yeah, buddy, Hulk wins."

* * *

 

"Today was awesome, guys, thanks." Percy said, dragging them all into a group hug. 

Tony smirked. "No problem, Spongebob. Sometimes we have days like this just so we an forget everything." Clint and Natasha nodded. 

"Yeah, except most o the time we go to the game room and have an all out gaming war. Which I would totally win." Clint said cockily as they all piled into the limo that brought them there. 

"Yeah, keyword: Would. Nat usually wins at game night. Or Bruce, but only when playing Mario Kart." Tony said. 

"That's what happens when you play against an assassin, boys." Natasha said, leaning back against her seat. She preened like a Queen and looked like one to. 

The ride back to the Tower was filled with jokes and bad singing to horrible 2K15 pop songs. Unfortunately, the good times couldn't last. Especially, when a certain Huntress was waiting for Percy at the front door.  Thalia Grace didn't think she could be any angrier. Her cousin had just upped and left amp Half Blood and nobody was telling her why he had. The only thing they had told her was that he had gotten an internship at Stark Towers, but she called bullshit. Annabeth could have definitely, but Percy was her supposedly stupid baby cousin. He couldn't focus on anything to save his life- well, unless he _was_ saving his life. So, when a black limo pulled up to the front of the building and a familiar dark haired boy stepped out, the first thing she did was shock the ever living crap out of him ( _No not literally. Gross._ ) 

"YOU STUPID FUCKING DUNDER, SEAWEED HEAD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" With each word she sent bolts of lightning at her cousin, chasing after him. He ran into the building yelling,

"THALIA, OW SHIT! THALIA CALM DOWN! COME ON PINECONE FACE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! FUCK!" Percy said, covering his head. And butt. And  _butt._  

"UH UH. NO NO, BUDDY BOY! ANSWER ME!"

"I'VE BEEN HERE, FUCK, STOP SHOOTING ME! FUCKING ASK YOUR DAD!" Percy shouted, ducking behind a wall. Thalia paused her shooting. 

"So, ol' Thunder Thighs sent you here?" She asked, stepping into the hallway where he was. Percy nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be recovering here." 

"Why can't you  _recover_ at home?" Thalia asked, blowing her bangs out of her face. 

Percy rolled his eyes. "Hera called me a loose canon."

"You've been called a loose canon before, stupid." Percy looked down at the floor. 

"Yeah, but this time I knew it. I need help, Thalia. Especially since I've got another Primordial after me." Thalia's normally pale face had become even more pale. 

"Don't tell me..."

"Tartarus is after me. Revenge is the game and I honestly don't know if we're going to win this one." The look in his eyes made Thalia want to weep. Because he looked ready to give up already. 


	12. I Was Caught In The Cross Fire (So I'll See You In The Afterlife)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams echoed. Darkness eroded her vision. Magic was rolling around inside and out of her, dancing in a dangerous dance of dark and light.... Her bright eyes snapped open.  
> "Saige..." She whispered in a thick voice. "I'm sorry."
> 
> "To what do you owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss Hern?" Loki asked, subbing in for the shocked billionaire. Enya looked at where she thought the voice was coming from and frowned, noticing the energy signal. 
> 
> "Loki Odinson." She said firmly. "Didn't I shock you out of existence?" Percy stifled a chuckle at the stormy look on the god's face. Shaking her head, Enya once again turned to Tony.
> 
> "Stark," The woman said curtly, her green gaze sweeping, no piercing the group- save Percy and Thalia, cause they have no clue who this girl was. "She's awake." 
> 
> The billionaire paled slightly. "She's awake?" His eyes were wide and owlish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Section Two of Avengers Initiative: Percy Jackson! This is pt. 1 of the intro. Don't worry, there will be more.  
> Songs:  
> Crossfire- Stephen  
> Afterlife- XYLO  
> Rosecity- Electric Mantis  
> Dream Lover- JayKode  
> Slickers- Sun Lox

_"You're being foolish sister!"_   _A black haired woman said inside of the raging magic hurricane. Wind swept her straight hair back from her face and she stared at her kin- her sister, Victoria. Her light. The wild mane of copper brown swirled and thrashed like a beast as she glared, golden brown eyes sparking with magical energy._

_"I didn't start this, Saige! I didn't sacrifice everything for nothing! You wanted the war! Now-" Victoria paused slightly, gathering her power core and taking one final glance at the bodies of her friends around her. "I'm finishing it!"_

_Suddenly Saige began to scream as her magic was ripped from her body, violently and harshly, and placed into Victoria's. Darkness eroded her vision. Magic was rolling around inside and out of her, dancing in a dangerous dance of dark and light.... Her bright eyes snapped open, widening at the sudden increase in power. The wind tunnel came to an abrupt stop and Victoria felt tears stream down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her fallen sister. Crawling over on blistered and cut hands, she cradled her sister against her chest._

_"Saige...Sister" She whispered in a thick voice,. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

 

Inside of a secluded room, at an unknown S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in a private wing, lay a young woman with copper brown hair. Various machines were hooked onto he body, some for medicine, some for food, some for oxygen and the works. Every hour a nurse would come in and check on the woman as instructed by Nick Fury. 

And right on the dot of 12 o'clock, a mousy looking nurse came in to take a diagnosis of the female.  _Beep... beep. beep.... beeeep... beepbeepbeepebeepbeepbeep.....!_  The nurse looked up from the clip board at the heart monitor, a panicked look on her face as the patient's pulse rapidly increased. The brown haired woman's eyes snapped open, her back arched up off the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Everything froze. Literally. But only for a moment, enough for the brown haired woman to disappear from sight.

When the mousy nurse- and everything else in the room- unfroze, her eyes widened at the crumpled white sheets and missing person. Picking up her S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone, she pressed the only number on speed dial. 

" _Hello?"_

" _Sir, Patient 84186741, h-has... She-"_

_"What is it? Spit it out!"_

_"Well, Director, she's awake... And she's gone."_

_"What do you mean she's gone?"_

_"She disappeared, sir."_

_"At least she's awake."_  Fury paused and the nurse waited for her orders. " _Go back to work, let the higher level agents deal with this."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

 

 _Victoria Nightshade has awoken._ Director Fury smiled at the thought, but quickly frowned as he remembered the impending doom hanging above them.  _Let's just hope history doesn't repeat its self._

* * *

 

 Heading to the top floor of STARK Towers, which was really Tony's penthouse, Percy Jackson got a gut feeling that today was not going to turn out well. Besides his cousin shocking the shit out of him, his gut twisted uncomfortably as they neared the top floor, but he pushed it aside. He knew that it could just be Zeus. Behind him, Thor laughed at a lame joke Thalia told; the latter of the two enjoying telling jokes to someone who has never heard them before. 

 _Ding!_  The doors opened and the laughter stopped abruptly. Eyes widened and gasps were heard. 

Standing in the middle of the room, was a tall red haired woman with murky green eyes and pale skin. She wore a black breastplate, dull but shiny like leather and sturdy looking, a dark green long sleeve undershirt, and pair of snug leather jeans encased her legs and met a pair of tall armored boots with metal molded heels and steel toes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her unseeing eyes were 'looking' in their direction, an unimpressed expression on her face. 

"Enya," Banner whispered, coming out from behind Percy. The woman glanced at the doctor for a minuscule second, before looking at Tony. The said man was gazing at the woman with wide eyes. 

"To what do you owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss Hern?" Loki asked, subbing in for the shocked billionaire. Enya looked at where she thought the voice was coming from and frowned, noticing the energy signal. 

"Loki Odinson." She said firmly. "Didn't I shock you out of existence?" Percy stifled a chuckle at the stormy look on the god's face. Shaking her head, Enya once again turned to Tony.

"Stark," The woman said curtly, her green gaze sweeping, no piercing the group- save Percy and Thalia, cause they have no clue who this girl was. " _She's_  awake."

The billionaire paled slightly. " _She's_  awake?" His eyes were wide and owlish, kind of afraid.

"She's finally awake." Natasha said, breaking out of normal stoic character to smile nostalgically. 

"That's great! Where is she?!" Clint exclaimed, wearing his usual quirky grin. Enya snorted. 

"Where do you think?" Her green eyes tilted to the right to an ajar door. "She went to suit up." 

"Oh shit."

* * *

 

Stark stared at the glass door that leading into his workshop in confusion.

"Jarvis? Why does it say I'm locked out of my own work space?"

 _~Well, it_ _seems_ _someone_ _has_ _overridden_ _my_ _programming~_

 _"_ You can't be serious?" Clint commented, looking at Tony with a mixed emotion of surprise and smugness. "Stark can't get in his own building?"

Enya chortled. "Knowing her royal stubbornness, she's put the place on lock down until she's well equipped with all her stuff. Which should be about... Now." As if on cue, the electric lock on the door clicked and beeped and the glass slid open.

The redhead strode in, careful not to bump into anything as she walked over to another woman. She had brown hair that curled and twisted wildly, seemingly defying gravity and was dressed in a similar fashion to Enya, yet at the same time different- bronze, metal looking under-bust, black long sleeve undershirt with bronze bracers, blue jeans with fitted leather cuisses, and sturdy black leather steel toe boots.  She was leaning over Stark's table- typing an unknown code into his system.

"Don't say anything, don't do anything- not until I get my answers." The brunette glanced over her shoulder briefly. She eyes slid over Percy, making the demigod freeze unconsciously. "Four years in a magic induced coma tends to take you out of the loop." She turned around, her bracers caught the light and shined brightly. "Did you know that there are only two things that can _break_  a _magical induced coma_? One being healed by an artifact that's equal in magic," She paused for a moment, her eyes dragging over Percy again in a critical way."The second way is exceedingly less fun and includes dark magic. A lot of it. Near on of my shrines. So, can you guess which one woke me up?"

"Shrine? What are you a goddess?" Percy asked, curiously tilting his head. Brown eyes flickered gold and narrowed slightly at him, assessing his reaction as the woman exuded her powerful aura. 

Natasha snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, she ain't a god, but she's damn near close to it." 

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you aren't human," Thalia commented, brushing her fringe away from her face. 

"You would be correct, my lightning friend!" Thor said loudly, grinning widely. 

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, before bowing towards the brunette. "Lady Victoria, it is relieving to see you in good health again. I am so-"

"Don't be a kiss ass, Loki, it doesn't befit you." Victoria said, frowning at the Trickster God. "What are you doing here anyway? Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill this lot," She gestured at the group of superheroes behind him, specifically Tony, and grimaced. "Not that I can blame you entirely." Loki smiled warily and stood back up, moving behind his brother slightly- just in case. 

"So you felt the dark magic in your sleep?" Clint asked, bringing everyone's attention back to her question. Victoria nodded.

"I'm assuming you know who it is?" She asked. "Cause I can guess who it is and I'm not happy about it. At all. In fact, let me just-" She pulled a couple dagger from her waist and handed them to Enya, who took them gratefully. "Okay, continue."

Thalia shocked Percy forward, causing him to hiss. "It's a long story and not a happy one at that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, frowning. Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

Enya took initiative and spoke for her companion. "We've got time to spare, Kid. Trust us." Percy just grimaced and launched into his story, starting with the end of the Second Titan War and going into the Second Giant War and ending with his dream of Tartarus. 

Enya whistled lowly. "Shit, you've got on the Fates bad side didn't you?" She said, shaking her head pityingly. 

Victoria frowned and sighed, suddenly looking haggard. "This is going to be bad. Worse than the last war. Tartarus won't stop at anything now that his consort is back in the ground where she belongs. That premonition that you got? Yeah, that means he's already in your mind. From here on out, it's going to get progressively worse until you either surrender or kill yourself from all the mind fucking he's going to be doing." Percy paled considerably and swallowed thickly. 

"And how would _you_  know?" Thalia demanded, not liking the look on her cousin's face at all. He looked afraid and small and not like the hero she knew he was. Even when Annabeth died and she helped console him, he always stood strong- even when he was hurting. Maybe that was why he as here...

"I've been around long enough to know how the minds of immortals work, sometimes on a personal level. Even minor gods can create chaos. Tartarus is a Primordial, oldest of old and more powerful than you can imagine. He's sadistic, cruel in ways you can't even think." She leveled Zeus' daughter with a look. "And when he wants revenge, there's a high chance he'll get it, and with your friend here angering him- to an extent of creating a corporeal body- he's coming after Percy with a militia of demonic creatures." Victoria shivered, thinking of the destruction that was to come. 

"You can't be any older than twenty five, how have you studied gods and goddesses when they've been around since the beginning?" Percy wondered, taking note of his possible future. He believed the woman, but some things didn't add up in her story. 

"Despite what you two may think at first glance," Enya began. Her unseeing eyes dull as she 'looked' at him. "This woman here... She isn't young." Thalia and Percy exchanged curious glances. 

Tony swiped a hand don his face, groaning lightly at how much time this was taking. Being as impatient as he was, he spoke:

"Guys, Victoria is an immortal herself. She _has_ been in these types of wars before." 

 


	13. Remembering Myself (Is A Hard Thing To Do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I would like to explain a little bit more about the second half of this. To first answer some of your questions (That I got from FF.Net and Watt)- No, Victoria and Enya will not be the main characters. This is Percy's story. It's his battle. Victoria and Enya are just helping, BUT! That does not make them any less important to the plot. They're more like main side characters. Right now, I'm just giving them a background and more dialog so that you'll know them a little better- I don't have to do this with PJO characters and MCU characters, because you already know them. And don't get pissy at me or dislike this story because of them. Some of the things that are going to happen or have already happen were apart of a pre-written plot that I'm not changing. 
> 
> Second, though her last name is Nightshade, she is of no relation to Zoe. It was simply a name that I had chosen. Atlas is not her father, in fact her father isn't even human. Nor god, but that's besides the point. Enya, however, is a demigod. Her mother is Bia, Greek Goddess of Force, Power, Might, Bodily Strength, and Compulsion. 
> 
> Also, Smart Percy makes an appearance again! Yay! He's kind of OOC until I get used to writing as him again.

**Percy POV**

My eyes widened as I looked at the woman in front of me. It was like a veil was ripped away from her, showing her true age, though not physically. Her eyes, though, they were aged; the gold/brown of them tired. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Thalia looking at her in the same light as me, but she was seemed more curious. 

Victoria's eyes hardened. " _Thank you_  for telling them that, Stark." She said, her tone hostile. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise at that tone and wondered: _What happened between those two?_   

"Hey, before we get farther into this, who's your parent, Green?" Enya asked, looking at me. Or at least in my direction; for all I knew, she could have been looking at Thalia. 

"Sally Jackson?" I asked, raising my brow. She sighed and I could feel her exasperation. 

"She means your Godly Parent, dumb ass." Victoria said, pulling out something from her pocket; she began to fiddle with it. 

"Poseidon." I said, simply as I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling somewhat defensive. I didn't know why, but the already tense atmosphere was getting to me. Victoria paused what she was doing and looked sharply at me. 

"Of course you're his child. Perfect fucking candidate for the Fates to take mandatory dumps on, just to knock you off your high horse once in a while." She said, gripping her object fiercely. She looked at Enya and continued. "Twice the Prophecy for this one and now soon-to-be three times with the up coming war. You know what that means. How come you didn't tell me?"

The red haired woman scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I've been out of the loop with the Romans lately. Trying to find something that would wake your lazy ass up."

"Woah, woah, woah." I said, pausing their conversation. "You know the Romans? As in Camp Jupiter?" 

Enya snorted and pushed up the sleeve on her left arm to reveal a black tattoo; **SPQR** stood out boldly, along with the torch and wings pairing. Fifteen lined the bottom perfectly. 

The symbol puzzled me. "I don't recognize your parent claim." I said, staring at the weird symbol. At any other glance, I would have thought it was Mercury or Juno, but it was.... Different. 

"That's because my ma isn't a major Roman god, but she's still respected as one. Her name is Bia, war goddess of pure force and compulsion. She's Nike's sister, which is part of the reason she's allowed a temple in the Roman Camp. That, and I'm her only child." Enya replied, readjusting her shirt. 

"What did you guys mean by a third prophecy?" Bruce asked, looking at the three of us with curiosity. I had forgotten they were there....Oops. 

"You think Tartarus' rising is a sudden thing? It's been prophesied to happen for the longest time." Victoria stated, tilting her head to the side to give the good doctor a sarcastic look. 

"What is stated in this prophecy, My Lady?" Thor asked, crossing her arms. Victoria tensed slightly and I watched her glance at Enya for a moment, as if unsure. 

The redhead sighed and spoke,

  _"He Who Rules The Deep,_

_Shall Rise From His Slumbering Keep._

_With A Blood Lust That Hasn't Been Slaked,_

_The Future Of Many Is At Stake._

_A Twice Born Hero Shall Take The Lead Once Again,_

_The Chosen Immortal Will Guard The Sea's Son, Might's Daughter, and The Fallen Men._

_When Sky Turns Dark and Earth Shakes And Rumbles,_

_Only Then Will  The Battle Begin_

_And The Heart Of Ruby Tumble."_

I swear the room dropped a few degrees when she was done and looking at the goosebumps covering some of my team mates, I would say that it had. Looking at them, I felt angry at the Fates for doing this to us. Tony was pale and shaking, Bruce's eyes were wide and his breathing was shallow, Clint and Natasha and Loki shivered slightly, Thalia looked ready to shock something, having felt to same anger as me, and Thor's brow was furrowed and his body was tensed as if he was facing off an invisible opponent. 

Victoria just stood there, her lips pursed and her palm open- face up- showing a round, blue, spherical looking object in her hand. It glowed briefly and hovered above us and suddenly the room felt warm again, comfortable. Personally, it felt like I got a hug from my mom and some blue cookies. 

"What was that?" Thalia asked, sounding relaxed- the first time in a long time. Gazing at her, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes wee bright. 

"A pick me up. Prophecies, especially ones that inflict dark intentions, are dangerous not only in a physical sense, but also in a mental sense. Right now, you should be feeling pretty damn good and warm." Victoria answered, shoving the blue ball back into her pocket. 

"How did you withstand it?" I asked, curious about her immunity to the dark words. 

"I'm magic." She said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

"No seriously, Nemo, she's magic." Tony verified, looking at the brunette- who ignored his comment- with a slight longing look on his face. 

"So, now there's a prophecy. Squirtle, here is the main character and we, in this room, are all apart of it?" Clint asked. 

"You'd be correct, Barton." Enya stated. "And while we're here- specifically- while Vicky is here, you'll all be on a high training regime. Not saying you guys aren't already skilled, but we're gearing up for a war here,"

"And not just any war." I said, getting what the redhead was throwing. "A colossal war. I've seen Tartarus, in both his human form and his natural state... This is going to be a nightmare, wrapped in a nightmare, wrapped in a nightmare."

"Kid's right." Victoria said, leaning back on Stark's desk. "Which is why, when you're not doing your physical training, you're going to be doing psychological training with me."

I snorted as Loki smirked and said, "I believe I'm more than capable in that department." Glancing at Victoria, I knew that he had said the wrong words. 

* * *

 

**Loki POV**

Victoria narrowed her eyes, her magical aura flexing and shifting and growing as her annoyance pulses through her. Her eyes flashed gold, feeling challenged. 

_You have some experience in mind games, Loki~_

I frowned as I put up my barriers and glared at the woman. _I would say I have plenty experience, My Lady._  I responded and vaguely heard Thor say that they should continue the training talk upstairs. As much as I disliked him personality wise, I believe my brother was finally acting on his perceptiveness. Perseus, Lieutenant Thalia and Natasha stayed in the room, albeit they were standing at the other end of the room. 

_Not when your enemy will tear into your mind and shred it. Not when they will dissect your subconscious piece by piece, taking in as much information about your life, only to use it against you in horrid, horrid ways~._  I looked at her, not noticing that my breath had gone shallow. She had no emotion on her face, but her aura had turn a sudden turn. Instead of the bright gold glow that she always seemed to have around her, it was darker, richer and silver. It flickered and prodded at every little thing, moving freely. 

I flinched as I felt it brush up against me and spoke carefully. _Perhaps... I am not the_ only _one that need to train in the magical arts._  I saw Zeus' daughter grip at her spear, noticing the strange feeling that was surely in the air. Victoria snarled, baring her teeth, at me. 

_I've trained for hundred and hundred of years, You Pathetic-_  Victoria stopped and made a choking sound, her eyes wide  and staring at the ground. The silver in her aura flickered back and forth, before settling down and returning to it's normal amber color. 

_As I said,_  I replied as I looked at her with interest. _It seems that I am not the only one that needs to train in magic. I'll let you train me as long as you let_ me _train you in control._

The brunette panted lightly, gathering air back in her lungs. She glanced at me considerably, before grimacing and nodding. "Perhaps you are right, Silvertongue. I'll take you up on your offer, but-" She stood up straight and glared at me harshly. I flinched slightly, causing her to smirk. "If you betray me or them in anyway, I won't think twice about sending you back to your prison in Asgard." 

This time, I smirked. "That won't be a problem, My Lady. As much as I dislike being here, I would rather be here, than on that wretched world." She just hummed and tuned towards the two demigods and highly trained assassin. 

"Let's go and make sure no one has died," The Lady said, gesturing to the stairs. 

_All-Father, give us strength and wariness around these women._

* * *

 

**No One's POV (During Loki's and Victoria's Mind Battle Thing (Argument?))**

"Why did we leave them down there instead of breaking them up?" Tony asked, eyes flickering to the doorway ever minute or so. Yes, he was worried- well not worried, uncomfortable? He didn't like distance between himself and Victoria. She is- or was- someone special to him. Someone that he could rely on more than his team. Someone who got technology, despite not being fro this time. To say that she was a "crush" was an understatement. Tony felt... felt more like himself around her than around Pepper or his team mates. Even when he did the brief thing with Steve... Shaking his head, Tony focused back on what Enya was saying. 

"... Loki should have known better than to mouth off to her. Especially now." The redhead finished, leaning back into the recliner she had plopped herself in to. 

"What do you mean 'now'." Bruce questioned. Tony could see the gears moving swiftly in his mind. It made him shudder at how fast the man's mind could work. (He should really take notes)

"Most of you were probably out of it or fighting the hordes, but Victoria was fighting her sister," She snorted as she heard the winces and groans. "What you guys probably don't know- at least I don't think you guys know- is the negative affect of black magic. I'm talking about dark magic- that's different-"

"Black magic is the darkest type of magic." Victoria said, coming through the doorway with Percy, Thalia, Loki, and Natasha. "Gods, Goddesses, and magic users in general have a hard time using dark magic- save probably Hecate and Loki because they're well versed in the arts- but black magic is the type of stuff necromancers use. It's what demons and devils use- the stuff that Tartarus is going to use against us in the upcoming war." 

"So... Bad shit?" Tony said, filling a tumbler with bourbon. 

"That's an understatement." Thalia answered, leaning her staff against the couch and plopping down next to Clint and Steve. "The war with the Chitauri was bad shit, black magic is.... Like Apocalyptic shit." 

Tony froze, his drink paused in front of his mouth. "So... very bad shit." 

Natasha shook her head. "So what happened during your fight?" She asked, crossing her legs. Victoria shifted, slightly uncomfortable. 

"I took all of her magic." Loki and Thor's gazes cut to the woman, knowing exactly what that meant. It was a fate worse than death for Victoria's species, considering Fae live and breath and consume magic, and to take one's magic... It was cruel and almost illegal to do. "And when you take another's magic- fully take it, core and everything- it's passed onto the next of kin, or in this case, the closest blood relative. Which was me. That's why I entered a coma shortly after the war ended. My magic and her's aren't compatible in anyway, so even now, they're fighting and pushing against each other to try and take over."

"So, an internal struggle?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. His lips tilted into a half smile. Thalia slapped him upside the head. "What too soon?"

"Don't be a dick, Barton." Tony said, rolling his eyes as he finished off his amber drink. "That's my jurisdiction."

"And you do it so well." Percy commented sarcastically. Turning to Victoria, he continued. "How are you handling it? What are you going to do?" The brunette hummed. 

"I'll be teaching her how to handle hew new magic, along with helping all of you train." Loki stated, smirking at the shivers he received. Tony could feel his eyebrow twitch dis-pleasingly. Enya smirked at the change in color of the billionaire's aura. 

_Seems he's still infatuated with my poor Lady._ She thought, shaking her head. 

"You know, as fascinating as this is- watching all of you- I prefer getting down to business for the up-coming Apocalypse," A snarky voice said, coming from behind Tony- who jumped and yelped. "Plus, you know, Hermes couldn't make it so I'm delivering messages today."

"Oh goody, the douche has arrived." Enya muttered under her breath, as the Sun God breezed through the door. 

He glared at the redhead and leered at the woman. "You know, Sweetheart, if you want to ride on this Golden Chariot, all you have to do is beg." Percy's and Thalia's jaw dropped; the latter of the two blushing at the perverseness of her cousin.

Enya smirked. "I'll ride.... As soon as Ares comes down here and becomes a submissive little-"

"Language!" Steve yelped, covering his ears as his face flushed bright red. Tony snorted into his glass, coughing as he swallowed a chunk of ice down the wrong tube. Natasha shook her head exasperated by the whole debacle. 

"Apollo, either you deliver the whatever messages you were sent here to deliver or you leave and go back to your nymphs." Victoria said, leveling the god with a glare. Her dark eyes narrowing dangerously. Apollo stood up straight, looking at her with surprise in his eyes. 

"So, they weren't joking when they said you had risen from the dead." He said casually. "Well this makes my job easier." He turned to Percy. "Perce, Poseidon says hi and wants to tell you that Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are gearing up and training hard." Percy nodded, green eyes a little misty as he thought at his camps. Not that he didn't like it here it as just... those were also his homes. Sure, the Avengers were now apart of his family, but they just didn't know.

_Maybe you should tell them then._ The green eyed demi-god looked up at Enya and raised his eyebrows, nodded slowly. 

_Should, but not yet._ He replied back and turned back to his flamboyant cousin. 

"Thalia, my sister wishes that you'd return back to the Hunters for the next hunt. To the Avengers," The golden god paused, his expression serious. "You have our esteemed gratitude and as soon as we are done with this battle, we would like to extend an invitation to come to Olympus." To say they were shocked was an understatement. There were no words for what they were feeling. Hell, even Victoria was surprised- it would be one o the first times mortals had come up to Olympus. 

"To Enya, Vesta wishes to converse with you as soon as you are able too. She said you'd know what it was about. And Finally!" He swiveled around to Victoria, who smirked widely. "The gods would like you to know that they have your weapons and gear and would happily give them back to you whenever you would like them, although from the looks Ares was giving one of your blades, I think you're going to have some trouble retrieving them in full."

"He steals from me, I steal from him. Be a doll and remind of that, yeah? Is there anything else? You mentioned battle plans," Victoria replied, arching an eyebrow. 

"Mm, Athena will be coming soon with the heads of camp to talk to you all about the upcoming future. My little oracle has finally told camp the prophecy and they're panicking without their esteemed leader." Apollo answered, glancing at Percy. 

"You know why I'm here. I-I'm-"  Percy started, fiddling with his hands, his voice sad.

Apollo raised his hands in surrender and smiled. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I was there. Anyway, don't worry about it, the camps can deal without you. You have to know that you're important to a lot of people, Perseus, and no matter what- you'll always have us, okay?" The god clapped his hands together and continued. "Right now, just have a little me time and blow off some steam- not literally or literally, I honestly don't care- let Chiron and the rest do the heavy lifting for once." The dark haired boy quirked a half smile and nodded. 

"Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a date of the romantic variety to get to." He wiggled his fingers and disappeared in a flash of bright light. 

"Douche." Enya muttered, brushing her bangs our of her face. 

"So," Stark started, breaking the weird silence that had settled in the room. "Anyone up for some shawarma?" 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy shit, this was the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. So, let's review a few things:
> 
> 1) There's a new prophecy that involves everyone
> 
> 2) Victoria and Enya are going to train the Avengers and Percy with some help from Loki
> 
> 3) Loki and Victoria don't necessarily like each other,  but they respect each other
> 
> 4) Tony has a long standing crush on Victoria and is Bi-sexual (Because Stony is life)
> 
> 5) Victoria is holding a grudge against Tony for some reason
> 
> 6) Apollo passes on some messages
> 
> 7) Enya really hates Apollo, because he's a playboy (She's rejected him in the past)
> 
> 8) Athena and the Camp Leaders, including Praetors, are coming to help plan and possibly train with the Avengers
> 
> 9) Percy is still having problems accepting the fact that he is awesome
> 
> 10) Percy needs love, so put in the comments below who you would like to be paired up with him. Or if you want him to have a pairing in this story. Keep in mind, in here Percy doesn't care about gender- so he's also Bi-Sexual. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Know that you guys are awesome and I love every single one of you're comments and keep the hate to yourselves. I don't need it. :) Okay? Okay. 


	14. Dream A Little Dream Of Me (And I'll Turn It Into A Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Choice for the Chapter: Dream A Little Dream by Ella Fitzgerald  
> Music start: 0.26 secs.

**Just because it's probably going to come up again: Victoria is still not going take over the story. Neither is Enya. Also, if you haven't read Fablehaven, some of the things in this chapter might not make sense, but if I do this right, it shouldn't matter. Though, I do recommend the series cause it's legit and I love it too.**

**There is an official Pairings Poll on my account on Fanfiction.net, username: Saige Shadows. It's on my profile.**

**Warnings: Mental/Physical Torture, may cause triggers, blood and mild gore. Some non-con feels, but not full non-con.**

**Percy's POV**

_"You know, haunting you is really just too easy." Tartarus said, picking at his fingernails. I was being restrained again. Thin and delicate, but strong chains wrapped around my torso, my arms crossed over my chest; the chains hooked into the stone table I was placed upon._

_"You won't be in my mind for long." I spat at him, glaring at him with malice._

_He grinned, shark-like and cruel. "Why? Because of that darling girl, Victoria?" He clicked his tongue. "She can't even control her own darkness... What makes you so sure she can keep me out of that pretty little head of yours? Hmm, Sea Prince? What makes you think, she," He gestured upwards. "Would be able to stop a Primordial, such as myself? Someone, who is more powerful than Gaea? " Tartarus traced the skin that was showing between the chains with long sharp fingernails. Bead of red popped up after him, chasing after like a dog. He hummed pleasantly and dug a little harder._

_I gasped as Tartarus' fingers dug into the skin where my neck met my shoulder. "She's do it with a flick of her wrist and a knife in your gut." I gritted out,, clenching my teeth so hard together that they felt like they would shatter. Tartarus just laughed and dug a little deeper._

_"That child couldn't even take on those bastardized Gods, what makes you think that she could take me on?" Something glinted in the dark eyes of the Primordial. Something unholy and sinister. Something that made me clamp my lips together tightly and glare harder at the god._

_"Not going to tell me?" He asked, smiling darkly. He leaned over, bending at his waist until I could feel his breath brush against my ear. "Then... I guess... I'll just have to get my answers from you differently." His hand moved down and paused at my stomach, before plunging in, ripping all the way through me. I couldn't help it. I screamed loudly as pain wracked through my body._

"WAKE UP!" _A voice shouted, but I couldn't make out what they said past my own screaming._

"He's not waking up! Come on Percy! Someone go get Loki and Victoria!" _Tartarus held me down as his hands wandered to places they should not have wandered._

"Oh Shit! Loki!" _I felt panic building inside me and I began to struggle. His laughter echoed though the darkness and suddenly he began to disappear._

_"Later, Pet, we will finish this later." He said, dragging his hand down once more before he disappeared completely. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. I looked around for the noise and noticed the ground was glowing again. Just like last time. It's the heart. IT'S THE HEART!_

* * *

 

**No One's POV**

"IT'S THE HEART!" Percy gasped, sitting up as his eyes flew open. The whole team was in his room, along with Victoria; Enya was missing from the group. Loki and Victoria were sitting closest to him with their hands hovered over him; Loki's skin still blue. They all had varying expressions of worry.

It was then that Percy felt the pain. Cuts of all sizes started to appear on his torso and a bruise in the shape of a rather large fist, decorated his stomach.

"Where did this come from?" Thor asked, his expression dipping into horrified wonder.

Percy gasped as heat rushed through his body and he turned to look at Victoria, who was glowing a soft white- her hands hovering over him again- as brief transformation overtook her and it caused Percy to gape at her. Her eyes were closed, her hair shifting from brown to white/silver, her skin becoming whiter and creamier with a smoother complexion, looking like the moon itself personified- if Artemis hadn't already looked it. Her forehead split open and from it a single curling horn was produced. Her aura was poring grace and serenity and purity and Percy couldn't help but wonder how Tony, with all his exploits, was still in the room with how much pure energy was being produced from Victoria. (Though same could be said for most of the people, save Cap.)

"Sh-she's... what?" Percy stuttered, but watched in amazement as his wounds began to close as quickly as they appeared.

"She did say that she wasn't human, Nemo." Tony said, a small grimace on his face. "She's a fey shifter, right now in the human form of a unicorn..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes, Lady Victoria, can shift into a number of creatures, but it takes a toll on her magic. Now though, with the addition of her sister's power, she might be able to last longer than she has, though she won't be able to shift into any dark creatures. Her own magic is too pure to allow that to happen." Loki continued, watching aptly as Victoria pulled away, and turn to him.

  
"Think you can go Jotunn for a while. I need you to freeze some of his arteries while I repair them. I can't give him any nectar or ambrosia... the amount he'll need right now will end up killing him, maybe some after we're done to finish healing." She glanced at the darkening red/blue bruise on Percy's stomach.

Loki nodded, grimacing as the demigod cried out at the sudden icy hot pain that pinpointed the blood around his stomach. He felt feverish and could feel his head pounding and his heart racing as Loki and Victoria tried to heal his internal bleeding. The others watched worriedly, glancing at each other with slight uncertainty.

Tony looked particularly perturbed, his brow furrowed and mouth set in a permanent frown as he looked at the two magic users do their thing. Nemo couldn't die now, they still had to help him. They still had to defeat that dickmuncher Tartarus. There was a prophecy to fulfill so he can't die, it's set in stone practically. "Come on, Percy." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his hands clenching and un-clenching.

After what seemed to be hours, the magi users pulled away from the newly healed Perseus, looking over him once more, before backing away. "What did Tartarus do to you, Perseus?" Victoria asked, her voice raspy and strained, as if her throat was raw and dry.

Percy shuddered, as he felt phantom hands touch him. "He talked, talked a lot, tried to undermine me," He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "He had me in chains this time, wrapped all around me, on a stone table- like a sacrificial lamb- and he cut into me. He knows about your black magic," He looked at Victoria, who had since reverted back into her human form, and watched as she grimaced. "He doesn't think we can beat him and with each visit.... I feel like it's coming more and more true. Tartarus doesn't just want me dead anymore,"

Bruce, guessing where this was going, crossed his arms, bracing himself for the answer as he asked, "What does he want? What else happened down there?"

Percy stared at them with dull, dark green eyes. "He almost raped me. He touched me and if I hadn't been called back, he probably would have gone farther. Tartarus wants me broken. He was me broken and bloodied and from what you guys saw this morning, he's starting to become for corporeal in the human world." Natasha pressed a hand her her mouth, swallowing down bile. The others didn't look any better.

Tony and Bruce were facing away from them, the latter trying to calm the beat that raged in him, Steve gritted his teeth and swiped at his eyes, Thor frowned deeply as he clutched Mjolnir tightly, Loki dropped his head and closed his eyes and thanked his mother that they had gotten there in time, Victoria was seemingly expressionless, but her eyes were hard and glinting with a dark fury. Clint had sat down besides her and reached out to ease Percy, laying his head on Victoria's lap.

She took Percy's hand and squeezed it, giving comfort. "If he thinks we can't beat him, let him underestimate us. Let him think that we are weak, let him think that we are not cunning, that we have not fought bigger and worse enemies. Let him. Cause when this war comes, we will bring hellfire down upon him and destroy his very being!" She hissed, brown eyes lighting liquid gold.

"Tartarus' reign will end very soon, and I promise to fight till my last breath to destroy him and fight with you, My Lady, My Prince." Thor vowed, kneeling in front of Percy and Victoria. Loki joined him, pressing his lips to both of their hands in respect and loyalty. Clint pressed his hand a little harder into Percy's leg, the gesture voicing his joining as well- the archer didn't trust his own voice, memories that were best forgotten pressed against his head, causing him to burrow deeper into Victoria's leg, trying to block out the headache.

"We already promised to stick with you and now, we sure as hell wont let you go now." Tony said, turning back around to face them, his expression determined.

"You have my shield." Steve told them, holding out his hand. Percy grasped it, welcoming the warmth that came from it.

"Considering the Hulk already is protective of you, I don't think I have to say I'm in as well." Bruce said, eyes still a little green, meaning that the Hulk was in agreement.

Natasha just nodded and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. They would all fight. It didn't matter how long they had been with Percy, he was one of their own now, he was family and The Avengers... well if they died fighting, then they'd sure as hell come back to avenge their world.


	15. Where Is My Mind? (No, Seriously, Where?)

**No One's POV/ Afternoon/ Training floor**

"You've got to push against me, Victoria." Loki yelled over the maelstrom forming in the middle of the room. Victoria's eyes were glowing silver and she swept her hands up, moving more of her magic out of her body, pushing and pressing against the barrier that Loki had erected in front of him. It started to crack.

"You're almost there, Victoria, keeping pushing!" With a final push and a yell of resolution, the immortal clasped her hands together and swung her fists upwards, crashing, ripping through Loki's shield and forcing the god onto his knees. Victoria dropped to the floor, her body thumping against the training mats, panting and sweating profusely. Across the room, Percy stopped punching the punching bag- Steve was holding it for him-and looked towards the two powerhouses.

"Well, she finally got past his shield." Steve commented, looking on with him. Percy nodded.

"You guys okay?" Natasha asked from her spot on the balance beams; her legs were spread, pointing away from her body, her hands between them as she perched precariously. Her face was an odd mixture of extreme focus and worry.

Victoria, still breathing deeply, raised her thumb at her. "Peachy keen."

"You... you don't know the... the meaning of restraint, do you?" Loki asked, slowly getting up to his feet. He moved towards her and held out his hand, helping her up.

"When it comes to training, that word flies right out of her head and into the bin." Enya replied, twisting her steel staff in her hand, a smoking pipe in her mouth, looking like a female version of Gandalf- albeit a blind and younger version of Gandalf without the long beard.

"What did I say about smoking in my training room?" Tony asked, hands on his hips. Enya snorted and blew smoke in his direction, sliding back in her chair.

"Not to do it." She replied, cheekily.

"And you're doing it why?"

She smirked and took another drag. "Because I can and I know that it pisses you off. You're almost as fun to rile up as Brucie over there." She nodded towards the doctor, who was currently ignoring everyone in favor of meditation; surprisingly, Thor had joined him. Percy shook his head at their antics and turned back to the punching bag in front of him.

"You want to go again or do you want to switch?" Steve asked, looking at Percy. The demigod adjusted his wrappings and fist his hands.

"I want to go again." He answered, getting back into his stance. Steve frowned at the shadowed look that passed over the man's face.

"Percy... You know that you don't have to push yourself this hard." Green eyes slid over blue and narrowed slightly.

"I do though, Steve." He gave the bag a solid right hook, his body moving smoothly with him. "You..." He released a breathy, hopeless sounding laugh. "You don't know the world I come from. The world of Ancient Heroes and Gods- especially Greek and Roman Gods- is not a pretty world. Even Asgard, has nothing on my world. We're trained soldier, trained to fight monsters and myths and the occasional rogue Titan." He attacked the bag again, this time with his left hand, then his right, and back to left. He looked up at the Super Soldier. "The last time I fought a primordial god, I almost... lost everyone I everyone I ever fought with. I did end up loosing the first person I loved. I almost lost my own life... And it's starting all over again." Steve's frown deepened and he latched onto Percy's hand.

"You won't lose anything this time. Not your friends, not the people you love, and certainly not your life." He squeezed his hand, trying to convey comfort to the man. "This time, you have the Avengers on your side... and if you do end up dying, then you can be damned sure we'll avenge you." Percy gave him a hope, but amused look, before looking at him scandalous and yelling:

"Steve Rogers, language!" Steve stared at him incredulously.

"How do you even know about that?!"

"Tony."

Across the room, Tony looked up at the sound of his name followed by a loud face palm.

 

* * *

 

**No One's POV**

" _Well they thought they were made for each other,_  
One thinking of one another...  
Never thinking just for one second  
She would take a different attraction..."

The song poured out the speakers on the helicopter pad- Tony's, well Pepper's addition to the tower after the Chitauri smashed the top of the tower. Percy sat the edge, looking out at the city as the sun set; the water glistened, shining red/orange/blue. It was Annabeth's birthday today.

" _We don't want that_  
We don't want that  
We don't want that  
Oh no"

She would have been twenty today. Twenty. Percy sighed heavily, looking up at the clear sky; a single tear rolled down his cheek, glittering in the falling sun. She probably would have hit him upside the head for being sad and depressed on her birthday.  She would be right though. He be celebrating it with her spirit. Quiet footsteps sounded behind him.

" _Oh so, what's the point of breaking my sweet heart?_  
She wanted me to let down my guard  
Well, you know what they say, its better that way  
So, so you better use and walk away."

"Perseus, you okay?" It was Enya. He turned around and watched as the blind demigod sat down next to him, holding her staff securely to her.

He turned back to the water. "No, not really. Annabeth, she... it's..."

Enya nodded and patted him on the back. "I know about her. She made Olympus ten times better than what it had been. It's her birthday right? Why aren't you partying?"

Percy laughed, wetly. "Cause I've be stuck on the fact that she isn't here to celebrate it with me. That I won't be ever able to celebrate it again with her."

"Just because she's not physically here, doesn't mean that she isn't celebrating it in the Underworld, dude." Enya replied, smirking. "I bet, that if you were to call up that cousin of yours, he' d be able to tell you the same." She looked at him and smiled, bumping shoulders with him. "Come on, let's get inside before Zeus finds out that you've been in the sky for the last four hours." She stood up and held out a hand to him. He grinned, shakily, and took it, getting up to his feet and following her back to the elevator. Looking at the redhead, his smile grew, and he could tell that he was healing.

But it was going to be a slow process.

* * *

Poseidon was furious. "That πόρνη γιος, Δύο λίγο κάθαρμα!"

"Brother!" Hera gasped. "He's not a son of a bitch." She smiled harshly. "He's an ephebophilic little bitch. Intolerable and infuriating and we can all agree that he deserves to be faded in the most painful way."

Poseidon matched her expression. Ruthless and bloodthirsty. "Agreed." He snarled, thinking back to his son's nightmare. "He had no right to touch my boy. No right."

Hestia appeared next to him, her hair floating around her in disarray, looking like wildfire personified. "He will get his soon enough, Poseidon. Soon enough." She looked at him, and for the first time in a millennia, Poseidon saw a side of

Hestia that he thought was forgotten. The side that was unforgiving, a ruthless warrior that let nothing destroy her home. This was the eldest daughter of Kronos. This was the Goddess of the Hearth.

* * *

"....Happy Birthday to Annabeth!~" Everybody sang. Percy smiled so hard, his cheeks hurt. The cake that Tony had gotten was awesome; a white cake that was modeled to look like the Colosseum with Athena's symbol on the front of it.

So far... things were going great.

For now.

* * *

 

**Author's Note: So, funny story, I started this chapter directly as the last one. Forgot about it and then remembered it and have been slowly adding on to it as I found time.  
**

**This story is going to be a little slow going, but I am going to be getting to the end rather soon. The next chapter will have more Camp, more gods, more Tartarus, and then I should be getting to the beginning of the main fight as well.  
**

**The pairing poll will be up for a while, just to let you guys know. Also, just for more information about that, I kinda suck at romance. I won't be writing out any long exaggerated love scenes- that's not what I write, give me a fight scene I give you a war, but give me a kiss scene and it stays just like that. A kiss scene. Anyway, so the pairings wont be upfront, they'll be minuscule and cute- fluff monster extremes. So, yeah, cool.  
**

**So, I wanted to know where you guys are from- not specifics though. I'll start, I'm from Alaska. It's currently super cold here.  
**

**Love you guys, peace.**


	16. This Is Where It Begins (The Battle Starts)

**Note: prepare yourselves. You're about to get rekt son.**

  
**No One's POV**

  
Tartarus sat on his throne, his head propped up on his hand, gazing into his seeing stone- looking as Perseus slept, tossing and turning and writhing. He smiled gleefully.

"Delicious. Glorious. And mine for the taking, aren't you?" Tartarus murmured, sitting up straight. Raising a hand, he stroked the image, almost lovingly; his nails tinkling across the glass surface. He tore his gaze away from orb and called into the darkness surrounding him. "Erebus. Come."

The shadows shifted and bubbled, coming together before the Primordial, and a man kneeled before him. He was nude, save for a dark loin cloth, his skin was darker than his shadows, raised scars decorated his body and a shimmering cloak of night was draped around his shoulders. His bow was traditional for his status- one knee up, one knee to the ground and fists on either side of them with his head down. Tartarus grinned maliciously.

"My lord." Erebus murmured, keeping his head down. "What do you request of me?"

Tartarus clasped his hands together. "I need to stir up a little trouble. A little... chaos. I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood and... take it out." His voice was dripping, gushing with venomous intent. Erebus glanced upwards at his Lord and almost groaned in lust at the utter hatred and darkness in his eyes. The floor hummed and thumped underneath him, glowing a deep, desirous red.

Erebus grinned. "I will do it with pleasure, My Lord." With that, his shadows pulled towards him and wrapped around him, like one lover to another, and he was gone from the depth.

Tartarus leaned back against his throne and smiled, his gaze back on the orb where his former prisoner lay. "Everything is coming together." He raised a had and stroked the image. "What a wonderful world I will create when I kill you, Perseus. What a wonderful world, indeed."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Erebus glided through the trees, sweeping across the ground silently. He grinned at the site of the little camp of godlings, his minions cackled behind him. Torches were lit around the perimeter of the camp, the demigods strolled and watched, guarding their safe haven.

Not very actively. Erebus thought as he watched on of the demigods- a child of Ares- sheath his sword and sit down, yawning as a wave of tiredness washed over him.

Erebus looked back at his minions, their red and white eyes glowing harshly in the darkness, and smiled. "Tonight, we dine on the flesh of demigods!" Erebus raised his arm in he air, his fist clenched as he looked out at the camp. The shadows shifted in anticipation, waiting for their master's command. Erebus dropped his hand. The shadows moved to devour.

_And the stars winked and laughed._

Chiron felt it when they entered the camp grounds, the wards wavered and flickered and then were overtaken. They crashed down around camp and Chiron grabbed his horn and blew- two short burst followed by one long and repeat- alerting the campers that they were under attack. He jumped up and grabbed his sword, sliding his bow and arrows over his shoulder as he made his way out the door. Once outside, he froze, horror seeping into his bones.

Campers screamed out of fright, when the shadows bared their teeth and tackled them, and out of fierce protectiveness and out of anger, when they charged the shadows and fought them with their weapons. Chiron gasped at the sight, his heart breaking for those he saw dead and those whose eyes burned with the fire of the gods. He shook himself and tightened his grip on his sword and ran forward towards the main mass of darkness in the area. He slashed his sword, cutting down what demons crosse his path.

"EREBUS!" Chiron yelled, raising his sword above his head as he ran towards the Primordial God. The man turned around and grinned maniacally, and made a 'come hither' gesture to the centaur.

Crying out, Chiron swung is sword at the god, who deflected it with his own dark blade. Erebus laughed and pushed the centaur away, twirling his blade through the air as he waited for he four legged beast to regain his balance. He could have killed him then, but what would be the fun of that? He did, however, shadow-travel behind Chiron and slice one of his Achilles Heel, wounding him. He laughed again as the beast stumbled. Chiron shifted his weight to accommodate for his bad leg.

"Is your age catching up to you," Erebus began, swinging his sword upward against Chiron's downward stroke. "...or are you naturally this slow?" Chiron snorted and huffed and charged again, this time striking the god in the chest, slicing across his smoky skin.

"Who's slow now, eh?" Chiron panted, tightening his grip on the hilt.

He lunged again and again, each time blocked by Erebus. The god gritted his teeth and moved against the centaur, twisting his arm and locking his blade with Chiron's. The centaur's bicep flexed under the pressure and the steel of his blade groaned.

Erebus leaned in close. "This... is your end, teacher. And once you are dead, that demigod of your's, Perseus Jackson... he will die as well," Erebus applied more pressure and jerked his arm, flinging Chiron's blade away from him, before piercing the beast through his chest. Chiron gasped, shock and denial filling him, and gripped the blade of the sword, his hand slicing of the sharp edge. Erebus pulled the sword out, watching with sick fascination as blood gushed out of the wound, pooling in Chiron's hands. The Primordial circled him like a shark, grinning madly at him, and continued. "Though, of course, Percy won't die by my hand." Erebus stopped somewhat behind him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "No, no, no," The god brought up his sword again, this time to Chiron's neck, and applied pressure. "See, my master, my Lord... he will be the one to finally kill Poseidon's bastard son. He will be the one to break him. To taste him. And once he's done, he'll slice open that pretty body of his and fed him to his hounds. It will be gloriou-" The sound of chocking filled the air, and Chiron shoved his digger further through Erebus' heart, his anger fueling him.

"If you want to kill me, do it. Stop trying to taunt me when I'm dying, it serves no purpose." Chiron looked over his shoulder at the dark god and smirked. "And for the record..." He paused, twisting the blade harshly. "Percy will kick Tartarus' ass." With that he yanked the blade out of Erebus and fell onto his side, adrenaline fleeing from his body. He gasped harshly, ignoring the sound of Erebus dying, and pressed a hand to his wound. His vision darkened and began to blur. He reached out with one hand, out at nothing. Torches flickered in the distance.

He opened his mouth and with a fading breath, whispered, " _Iris_."

* * *

 

The Avengers Tower was bursting with laughter. Tony nudged Percy's shoulder as the demigod flicked the Wii remote, jumping over him on Rainbow Road. Natasha refined on the couch, next to them, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and her feet thrown over Clint's lap; the said archer also had a Wii remote and was currently shooting a blue shell at Thor, who was surprisingly adept at Mario Cart. Bruce, however, was not and was in last place, with a very frustrated expression on his face. Thalia had left earlier that day- "I have to go back to Artemis before she gets here. The next Council meeting is coming up and I have to watch the girls."-after a shocking hug with Percy. Enya was meditating, trying to use her powers to connect with her Patron Goddess, Hestia, and Victoria was siting by the window, looking out at the skyline.

 

A bright light infiltrated the room, making the occupants- save for Victoria, Loki and Thor, Percy, and Enya- close their eyes, to shield them from the brightness. In the middle of the room, stood a tall woman with long dark hair and brown eyes, clothed in a exquisite white toga that shimmered in the dying sun.

Victoria stood immediately. "Lady Iris." She murmured, bowing her head at the messenger Goddess. Iris nodded her head at her, before turning to Percy.

"Perseus..." Her voice was light, but shaky. Percy looked at her worriedly. "Camp Half-Blood..." She closed her eyes in pain, as she remembered her dear friend's face. "It's been attacked. Chiron..." Percy felt his heart clench and his breath froze in his lungs. Iris began to cry. "Chiron is dead."

Percy shook his head in denial, clutching onto his own body until it hurt. A sob shook his body. Iris and Victoria weren't any better; both women were silent in their grieving, but nonetheless crying with the demigod. Tony wrapped his arms around Percy, guiding his head the lay on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, looking at Percy with anxiousness. Iris sat down gracefully despite her outward distress.

"The camp was attacked by Thanatos' right hand man, Erebus, the Primordial God of Darkness. He took out the protection barrier around the camp and then attacked the campers. Chiron, he..." The Goddess paused, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. "He sought out Erebus and fought him on his own. Erebus took his down, but not before Chiron disposed of him. Chiron called to me as he faded and I didn't get there in time to hear what he had to say."

"It was not your fault, My Lady." Loki said, consolingly. He lay a hand on her shoulder in comfort and she gripped his fingers firmly, accepting him.

"It may not have been my fault, but someone should have been there as soon as the barrier fell." She looked up at him, eyes blazing. "Why didn't we know?"

"Thanatos." Victoria said. She long had since dried her tears and now stood tall, her arms crossed, looking like an avenging angel against the red sky behind her. "He had to have blocked it from you all."

"He, somehow, managed to block all of you from seeing it as well." Enya replied, speaking for the first time. "I was able to talk to Hestia for a moment before you arrived. She told me what happened." She caught Victoria's gaze and grimaced at her Lady. "I am to go to Olympus to speak with her more and to connect to my Mother." Victoria mirrored her expression.

"I give you my luck in your endeavor. We will be at the camp." Victoria said, looking at Percy for confirmation and he nodded.

"I need to see." He said, staring evenly at her. Victoria held his gaze and nodded and turned to Enya.

"Go now, before anything else happens." Iris told her, standing besides Loki. "Better we start working as fast as we can, now that the barrier is down. Bia is one of the only Goddess' that can recreate one strong enough to hold off Thanatos, should he attack again."

Enya nodded grimly. "I just hope that she is willing to help."

* * *

 

As soon as they reached the bottom of the strawberry field, Percy was out of the car and running up the dirt road. The group exchange looks before parking and running after him.

Percy stopped in his tracks when he got there, horror filling his body and mind and bile filling his throat. The camp was utterly destroyed, cabins were crushed and crumbled, bodies that weren't already on pyres, were being carried by those who survived. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, screaming into the sky.

"PERCY!" A voice yelled, but the dark haired man didn't stopped. He screamed and screamed until his throat became raw and even then he screamed. Unrelenting pain and agony over the people he lost, the people he could've saved had he been here. It tore through him, the grief. He felt strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a body begin to rock him back and forth as sobs wracked his body.

"Percy, buddy, please come on. We survived, Percy, we survived." Percy cried and looked at his best friend. Grover gave his a shaky smile as tears streamed down his face. And then his smiled dropped and Grover hid his face in his brother's shoulder. Footsteps behind them cause Percy to raise his head.

"Grover, these are the Avengers and Victoria, Avengers, Victoria, this is Grover." Percy said, bringing an arm around the satyr.

"You have shitty timing, Percy." Grover mumbled and Percy let loose a hoarse laugh. Grover lifted is head and looked at them, eyes widening as he got to Thor and Loki and again as he looked at Victoria. She gave him a small smile of reassurance and concern.

"Who did we lose?" Percy asked, helping the satyr stand up. His friend tripped a little and bleated.

"I assume, you know about Chiron," Percy nodded. "Along with him, we lost Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Mitchell and Drew, Lou Ellen and Clovis. Pollux, Clarisse, Connor, Nyssa, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Butch are all in the infirmary." Percy looked stricken.

"What were Piper and Leo doing here?" Grover gestured for them to follow him as he led them to the Big House. Victoria hung back, looking over the camp with a sad expression. She veered away from the group and towards the pyres.

"They were visiting and helping the rest of the campers train. Jason sent them." Grover replied, his voice dull. "Not like it helped any. No offense to them, but Erebus dominated this place. We weren't ready. It's only been a couple months since Gaea, Percy. Those barriers were barely standing in the first place. Where were the Gods?"

The dark haired man grabbed his shoulder. "Thanatos used his power to block the from seeing what happened here. The only reason Iris able to come here, was because Chiron called out her name." They stood outside of the infirmary.

"Percy, man," Grover started, but was interrupted by Will coming out of the room.

"Percy, you're back." Will said, a little breathless as he looked at Poseidon's son in surprise. "Thank the Gods, you're here now though. We could really use your help with healing."

"I'd be happy to help, and I know that some of my new teammates would as well." Percy jerked thumb behind him to the anxious and shuffling heroes behind him. Some of them waved at the son of Apollo.

"I'm not even going to question why Zeus isn't smiting the Norse Gods right now, but I could use their help as well. I heard that you, Loki, are exceptional in healing?"

"I am." Loki replied, simply.

"I'm not an M.D, but I have enough experience in the medical field to be of assistance." Bruce said, stepping up. Will nodded his head in thanks.

Percy gave a weak smile to Will. "There's also Victoria..." He trailed off, a puzzled expression on is face when he couldn't find her. "Where's Victoria?" The Avengers looked around them confused. Hadn't she had been right behind them?

The sound of running feet made them turn towards the entrance and not a second later, Malcolm Pace leaned against the doorway, panting.

"You've got to come and see this."

* * *

  
**No One's POV/ Olympus**

**  
(Note: To let you guys know, or to remind you guys, cause I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it- Bia is the Goddess or Personified spirit, depending on the website, of Power and Force and all those lovelies. Her sister is Nike. Her brothers are Kratos and Zelos. Just giving you a heads up for this part, because there's going to be some things that you'll probably question, or not. Idk.**


End file.
